


Ice Cream

by blerdxlines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Cutesy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ice Cream, Jokes, Mission Fic, Nicknames, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Sometimes you annoy Zarya. But she loves you anyway.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Reader





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your name

Things had calmed down. For now.

"No sense in just looking like sitting ducks. I suggest we rest before the enemy sends reinforcements." McCree shrugged.

"Roger that McCree. Everyone, take a quick walk. Except Y/N. I need you to keep watch for enemies approaching. Hold your station."

You huffed, the back of your legs radiated the afternoon sun as you laid in the same position atop a tower you'd held all morning.

"No break for me, huh?" You replied dryly.

"Zaryanova will make it up to you. Take you out for an ice cream after this. How's that sound?" Soldier quipped.

Zarya's voice crackled in, "I do not discuss personal matters during missions."

Zarya was all professional during her missions. She took her job seriously and considering you two were dating, she didn't feel any need to address you otherwise during work.

McCree whistled, "Boy I can taste it now. Home-churned scoop of vanilla with that rock salt taste. There's nothin like it. Maybe I'll join y'all for a treat."

Zarya dropped her large gun to the ground. "In my country icecream is a delicacy enjoyed by children. I do not understand why a grown man like you would eat it."

"We're all just kids at heart, ain't we?" McCree smiled, earning an eye roll from the larger woman.

"Zar." Your voice came through.

"Yes?" She answered, pressing her wireless communicator into her ear.

"Can we get ice cream after this?"

McCree snickered, as Zarya paused. "Yes. Later."

"Okay." You replied.

"Zar?" You spoke again.

"Yes?" She snapped, impatiently.

"How much do you love me?" She paused, turning toward your high up tower, just barely able to make you out, chuckling. "More than my muscles can lift."

"Wow, that's a lot." Soldier whispered to himself.


End file.
